The Ice Explorer: The Story of Mordecai the Wolf
A new hero is born during a new time of peace. This is the beginning of that hero. Story Owner: SteampunkFox001 Rules *No Godmodding - Extremely Powerful Characters. (Example: They Can't Die or Takes 67437966356823 hits to kill them) *No Powerplaying - Controlling the characters of other participants. *No Metagaming - Using Out of Roleplay info to predict the future. *No Twinking - Having an OP character be the only one to damage a villain or enemy. *No Cheesing - Randomly acquiring an object out of nowhere without explaining prior how it was achieved to solve a problem. *No Auto-Hitting - Ties in with powerplaying; Character can't miss. *No Speedhacking *No Constant Dodging - You have to be hit eventually. *Stay on the track of the main plot. *Keep everything PG-13 or below. (No Sexual Actions except hugging| No Cursing unless it is completely censored| No extreme gore|) *No Character Limit. Characters Protagonists *Mordecai the Wolf (SteampunkFox001) *Noah the Hedgehog (SteampunkFox001) *Luna the Hedgehog (SteampunkFox001) *Target the Wolf (SteampunkFox001) *Mirabelle the Dog (SteampunkFox001) *Josh, Ventilus King (JTH) *Thomas, Benthos King (JTH) *Jetris, Geomus King (JTH) *Louie, Pyronia King (JTH) *Aerethereius XII (JTH) Anti-Hero/Neutral *Frigulac the Echidna (JTH) Antagonist *Joker the Demonhog (SteampunkFox001) Roleplay 'Chapter 0: A Hero's Birth (''SteampunkFox001 Only) Six months after the events of "Noah the Hedgehog: The End" The Doctor: (Returns to the hospital room with child in hand) Luna: Doctor, what is it? The Doctor: It is indeed a male wolf ma'am, just like your husband. (Gives the child to Luna) Mirabelle: So, did you two decide on a name? Luna: Target? Target: Why yes we did...(Looks at Luna, then at Mirabelle and The Doctor.) Luna and Target: His full name is Mordecai Noah Alistair Wyverstone. Mirabelle: That's a nice name you two. The Doctor: Let me get little Mordecai here entered into the database. (Pulls out Tablet) Mirabelle: So, I'm guessing his middle names come from Noah and Target's father? Luna: Yeah, we both agreed on Noah being in there but Target wished to have his father in here as well. Mirabelle: (Looks at Mordecai) You can definitely see features from the both of you. Luna and Target look at Mordecai who is wrapped in a blanket. Target: Yeah, yeah he does. Luna: Oh, Mirabelle, we wanted to ask you something. Mirabelle: Alright, bring it at me you two. Luna: We want you to be Mordecai's godmother. Mirabelle: Really? Of course! Target: That's great! The Doctor: He's now entered into the worldwide database, you should be able to take him home in a few days. Luna: A few days...(Looks Mordecai in the face) Luna: You're going to grow up to do some great things Mordecai, I just know it. Target: Luna, are you hungry? Luna: Yeah, go get me some pudding or something please. Target: Of course, I'll be back. (Walks out of the room.) The Doctor: I'll come back tommorow to check on you and Mordecai. Luna: Alright, thank you doctor. The Doctor walks out. Mirabelle: So, what do you think the new kid will end up doing. Luna: (Laughs) Hey, maybe he'll save the world like Noah someday. Mirabelle: Or maybe he'll become an extremely good inventor like Target and his dad. Luna: Why not both? (Luna looks at Mirabelle and laughs) Mirabelle: (Laughs) You'll need to get him a good education first of course. Luna: Yeah. Mirabelle: (Gets up and stretches) Well, I think I'm going to go home. Luna: Wait. Mirabelle: Hm? Yeah? Luna: What do you do now since the Inner Council was disbanded? Mirabelle: Oh, I haven't really decided that yet, I've been doing some random jobs. Luna: You should consider becoming a teacher so I can confirm that Mordecai WILL get a good education. (Giggles) Mirabelle: (Smirks) Huh, that's not a bad idea. Luna: Well I'll see you later then Mirabelle. Mirabelle: Bye Luna, and goodbye to you future student. (Smiles as she leaves the room.) Luna: (Smiles at Mordecai then turns towards the window) I know you're alive Noah, I just know it. Luna stares outside the window then it fades to black. '''Chapter 1: A New Day Thirteen Years Later... The snow blows heavily on Cryolus as a cloaked figure walks towards an icy cavern. They go inside and pull out an object. ???: Xenon-Cube, activate. The cube shaped object rises in the air and scans the area. Xenon-Cube: Unique materials detected. ???: Good. The man places the object back in his pocket and moves forward in the cave. ???: Oh treasure! Where are yoooou! He comes across a bridge made of ice. ???: Woah, this thing looks like it could have been made over 200 years ago. He crosses the bridge and walks into further rooms of the cave. He then retrieves the cube once again. ???: Xenon-Cube, how far away am I from the object? Xenon-Cube: About 100 feet if you follow my directions. (A holographic map appears over the cube.) ???: Alright, thank you Xenon. Xenon-Cube: You are most welcome Creator. The cloaked man continues down the path. A Few Minutes Later... ???: Xenon, scan for the artifact. Xenon-Cube: Yes, sir. (Raises in the air and scans the area) ???: What'd you pick up? A red projection appears on Xenon's screen. Xenon-Cube: The artifact is right there. ???: (Walks towards the pile of snow and removes it to reveal a octahedral shaped object) There you are. ??? #2: And what do you think you are doing, stranger? (covered in an icy aura) ???: Uh, adventure? Who are you? ??? #2: I am Frigulac the Echidna! One of the legendary Elemental Guardians! Frigulac: I do not tolerate any creature who dares to steal the Elemental Core! Now, I ask thee, what is thy purpose on taking that (points at the octahedral object ??? is holding) object? ???: Well you see, I collect stuff. I'll give it back if you wish to have it back. (Reaches arm with the object in hand towards Frigulac.) Frigulac: Hm, it is not the Elemental Core, but it's one of... (senses faint energy readings identical to his own powers) It hath beareth the likeness of the Cryolus King's own energy, but I hath no intention of keeping this to myself. I'll give it to thee, IF thou hast not an evil motive in regards of receiving this object. Now, enlighten me about thy name, collector. ???: My name is Mordecai, and of course I have no evil motives, I just collect stuff I find on Cryolus. Frigulac: Well then. (gives him the relic) Thou art permitted to collect relics like these, but remember: No one touches the Elemental Cores of each continent. Now, I say unto thee, attempt not to venture in the Sky Temple. Mordecai: Of course I won't, for now atleast. (Smiles and then walks away) Frigulac: Good. I bid you farewell. May PHOTOS guide you in thy path. (transforms into an icicle and disappears into the ground) Mordecai: Let's figure out what this thing does at home... 'Chapter 2:' The Artifact Mordecai is in his room studying the newly found artifact from the cavern. Mordecai: Xenon-Cube, anything in the database? Xenon-Cube: No, sir. Mordecai: What could this even be, there aren't any buttons or anything. Xenon-Cube: The scan has revealed that it has no findable power source. Mordecai: I'm just going to ask Dad, he knows a lot about tech. (Mordecai places the Xenon-Cube into his pocket as he exits his room.) ???: (invisible) (looks at the artifact) I hope Cryolus is in peace... (follows Noah) Meanwhile... TBC Category:Fanfictions